


The Veiled Lady

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family legend, Fluff and Smut, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Misunderstanding, Secrets, Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: There is a legend of a Veiled Lady watching over the Blaiddyd family for many years.“Did you see her Alexandre?”The young prince glanced from the small private balcony back to the dark-haired girl in front of him.  “I did, Felicia.”Alexandre Blaiddyd smiled now.  The legend of the Veiled Lady surrounding his family was one that his grandfather taught him.  Not just a legend but fact.How it began...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	The Veiled Lady

Byleth’s smile was both one of pride and one of sadness as she stepped back into the shadows. She slipped her hand in Seteth’s and allowed him to lead her through the private stairway and then out to the walled courtyard where he released her so she could disappear into her private residence she had constructed at the back of the monastery. There, she would reflect on how things are and how they could have been, just as she had for many years now. 

“Did you see her Alexandre?”

The young prince glanced from the small private balcony back to the dark-haired girl in front of him. “I did, Felicia.”

“I just think it is sooo creepy and yet, also so amazing, that your family has had the Veiled Lady appearing for over a hundred years.” She grabbed the young prince’s arm in excitement. “I just knew we would all get the chance to see her today at graduation.”

Alexandre Blaiddyd smiled now. The legend of the Veiled Lady surrounding his family was one that his grandfather taught him. It supposedly began toward the end of his great-grandfather’s life. A veiled woman about the castle. Later mourning at the grave of King Dimitri and each year after that. She appeared in the shadows during wedding ceremonies of his family for many, many years. She was even rumored to have been seen in the distance during family picnics.

Felicia Fraldarius stared at Alexandre a moment before hooking her arm with his as they began walking out of the hall. “Don’t you ever wonder what made her even appear to begin with?”

“Mmmm,” the blonde prince contemplated as he looked down at Felicia. “Well, all I know for sure, is it began sometime during my great-grandfather’s rule. She must have been someone important to him somehow.”

Dimitri carefully watched Byleth as she took her sword from the locked cupboard where they stored their relic weapons safely away from idle hands. Her sudden decision to go to the monastery took him by surprise. She had always kept her trips to and from on a schedule, of sorts. Something was amiss. Something that she skirted around telling him. 

“I promise to be back tomorrow,” she said as she turned now and smiled. “Please don’t make that face,” she said as she closed the gap between them. It was clear that he wasn’t happy about her leaving. Practically sulking like a child having a favorite toy taken away. “I wouldn’t go if it wasn’t important, but it is.”

“I’m just trying to understand what has happened that requires your attention so quickly.” His hand absently reached out and pushed her hair over her shoulder. “No messenger came from Seteth.”

Byleth let out a slow breath as she stared up into the face of the man she loved more than life. Being evasive with him was not at all what she wanted, but she had no choice. Until she spoke with Seteth, she just couldn’t explain her anxiety. Not yet. “It’s something that needed my attention that I neglected to deal with for my own peace of mind. I just can’t let it go any longer.” She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. “I love you, my Dima.”

His arms held her close as he tipped his head to rest it on top of hers. “I love you, and I will miss you.” He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I just don’t understand your sudden decision to go.”

“I know.” She moved enough so she could look up at him. “But you know I wouldn’t leave it if it wasn’t important. It’s only until tomorrow. I promise.” She rose to her toes to meet his kiss. “Now, walk me out so I can get on my way.”

A frown pulled Dimitri’s face as he watched Byleth ride away with Ingrid and Ashe in escort. It was always Sylvain and Felix that accompanied her, but not this time. This time, he wanted his most trusted friends with him. He needed to talk, and they were not only objective, but blatantly honest. If anything was going on, they would have insight.

“So, what’s up, Dimitri?” Sylvain asked as he folded himself in the chair across from Dimitri in his study. He took a long sip from the tankard of ale before continuing, “Kinda odd for Byleth to be heading to the monastery, isn’t it? We should be going next month.”

“My question is why you got Ashe and Ingrid to go with her instead of us,” Felix pointed out as he stared at Dimitri. “But you look like hell, so spill it. What’s going on?”

“I wish I knew, Felix,” Dimitri said as he relaxed back in his chair, his eye staring at the tankard sitting on his desk in front of him. “I didn’t have you two go with her because I needed to talk this out a bit. You two are the best ones for me to confide in.”

“Uh-oh, if you are going to tell us that you two are having marital problems, I can’t believe it,” Sylvain said. “You two have been perfect for each other since academy days.”

Dimitri shook his head. “it’s not really like that, so much.” He looked up at them. “She’s keeping something from me. Frankly, it is eating me alive.”

“Damn, we can’t have you reverting back into the boar,” Felix stated flatly. “How long have you had this feeling?”

“It’s only been a few days that I have noticed her being seemingly lost in thought. Staring ahead. Blank expression.” His lips compressed a moment as he shook his head. “When I ask her what’s troubling her, she tells me it’s nothing.” His brows furrowed. “But I know her. Something is troubling her. Something that she needs Seteth for.”

Sylvain lightly chuckled now. “If it were anyone else, I’d—”

“Sylvain! Don’t you finish that thought,” Felix shot. He glared at Sylvain a moment longer before looking at Dimitri. “Did anything unusual happen before you noticed her acting this way?”

He shook his head. “It is rather odd, but I believe she started being rather quiet and distracted the day after Mercedes and Annette were here visiting.” His breath came out in a frustrated growl. “But that doesn’t make any damn sense. The three of them had a wonderful time baking, gossiping, and talking about the day when the castle would be filled with the sound of little feet running around.”

“Little feet,” Sylvain repeated. “You don’t think it has anything to do with you two having kids.”

“I don’t think so,” Dimitri answered. “She seemed quite happy telling me about her visit. That’s how I know they even talked about it. Having to go to the monastery to talk to Seteth doesn’t have anything to do with us having a family.” He frowned. “I need to know if you two noticed anything last month when you escorted her.”

Felix shook his head. “Nothing unusual. Even the couple of days we were there, it was just business as usual.” His brows lowered a moment as he tried to recollect any unusual conversation during the ride. “Come to think of it,” he looked at Sylvain now as he continued, “during the trip back didn’t her mood shift a bit. We even talked about it after we left here on our way back home.”

“That’s right, we did.” Sylvain looked at Dimitri. “Everything was the same as always but then it was as if a switch went off in her head and she got distracted. We thought she noticed some trouble and were preparing for some kind of fight, but she said she was just thinking about some policies or something Seteth was wanting.”

“We didn’t really think much about it then other than how fast her mood had changed.” Felix stared at Dimitri now noting how his expression had changed to one of sadness. “Damn, Dimitri, haven’t you just come out and asked her what the hell is going on?”

“Not straight out, no.”

“Well, sorry, but fuck that,” Felix said now. “Stop pussyfooting around and get to the point.”

“Yeah, I gotta say I’m with Felix on this one, Dimitri,” Sylvain stated flatly. “You have every right to know what is going on. That is what marriage is supposed to be, right? No secrets, no lies?”

Dimitri drew a deep breath. “Yes, you are right. I have tried to respect her privacy and not get too involved with her business as Archbishop unless the Kingdom was to be involved. In those cases, she always included me in the discussions though.” 

“Get to the bottom of this before it eats you up, man,” Sylvain said now. “It’s the only way.”

Dimitri nodded. “Thank you, for listening to me ramble on.”

“No problem,” Sylvain said as he picked up his tankard. “What are friends for?”

“I need to know, Seteth,” Byleth demanded now. “You have to help me!”

Seteth regarded Byleth carefully as she paced the office like a caged animal. He knew how she felt. Knew what she was going to go through. Knew all too well. “Byleth, I understand how you are feeling. Honestly, I do.”

She stopped in front of his desk and stared at him. “So, what you are confirming, in a not so straight-forward manner, is that I will remain as I am for—oh, I don’t know, a thousand years or so?” She leaned her hands on the desk now, pinning Seteth with her stare. “Just how old are you now, Seteth?”

“My age has nothing to do with this,” he answered quietly, even though he knew full well that it did.

“Like hell, it doesn’t,” she spat as she pushed back and began to pace again. “You will tell me how Rhea extended my father’s life.”

“What?”

“I know that Rhea treated my father for what should have been a fatal attack. That treatment stopped him from aging. Alois stated that in the twenty years that my father had not been at the monastery, he had not aged a day. Later on, he told me that my father, while drunk, had stated that he was over 100 years old.” She turned and stared at Seteth. “Tell me everything you know, Seteth.”

“Byleth, I—” he shook his head. “What you are asking is dangerous and irresponsible.”

“Tell me now!” Her fingers curved, glowing as she fought back the urge to fling a fireball across the room.

He heaved a sigh of defeat, knowing he had pushed her almost too far. Duty to the Archbishop dictated he could not go against her wishes. Duty he swore to abide by. “I will tell you all I know,” he stated evenly. “I only ask that you consider carefully what you do with the information and how you use it. It cannot be a tool to be used on a sentimental or emotional whim.”

Walking around his desk, he put his hands on her shoulders as he held her eyes with his. “Listen well, Byleth. Having lived many years, I know the torment you are experiencing knowing you will outlive those you allow yourself to love and get close to. You feel it is going to break you, and you will never recover. You will. You will find that reason to push on.”

His hands slowly released her now. “I beg you, do not allow yourself to pull others into this existence we find ourselves in.”

“Thank you for your concern,” she said as she drew a deep breath. She regretted allowing her rise in frustrated anger nearly get the better of her. “And I am not an idiot. I understand the importance and significance of this.”

“Please understand, Byleth, that since you are the one that embodies the Goddess Sothis, herself, you have great power within you. I will always be here to serve you,” he said as a sad smile lifted his lips. “I only want to safeguard you from regret should your emotions get the better of you.”

“I understand, Seteth.”

Byleth quickly darted up the stairs of the castle on her way to the study where she knew Dimitri would be busy over some document or Lord’s request for something or other, but as she pushed open the door, she found the room empty. “Oh,” she sighed in disappointment. “But where?” She turned and stood there a moment while her mind worked over where he could be.

A smile stretched her lips as she spotted him coming up the stairs. “Dima!”

Dimitri cleared the top stair just in time to welcome her hug as she darted toward him nearly knocking him off balance. “You’re back.” 

“I told you I would be back today,” she said as she reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss. “I missed you.”

He smiled now, happy that seemed her usual self again. Still, there was a conversation he needed to have with her just the same. “And I missed you.” He wrapped his arm around her as they walked down the large corridor. “I have Dedue working on fixing you that decadent meat pie you like so much.”

“Ahh, you spoil me.” She smiled up at him. “I need to change out of these dusty travel clothes and into something more comfortable. Come with?”

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Really? Just a minute.”

He chuckled now. Just having her back and acting like her usual self again was enough to lighten his spirits. “You win.” He followed her into their bedroom wondering if he should even ask her about her mood prior to leaving. But no, he needed to know. For his own peace of mind, he needed to know. Tonight, they would talk.

“You know,” she was saying now as she pulled her clothes off, “the trip with Ingrid and Ashe was easy. I enjoyed their company, but Felix and Sylvain are much more entertaining.”

“How so?” Dimitri asked as he settled back on the bed to watch her after pulling off his shoes.

“They always have this steady stream of conversation going thanks to Sylvain.” She looked at him now. “He can just randomly come up with topics to discuss.” She pushed her leggings off now. “Sometimes, they are just idiotic things that set Felix off on a rant and then others, they are actually things to think about. Ashe and Ingrid just had usual conversation or talked about books.” 

She looked at Dimitri as he sat back against the headboard propped on a couple of pillows. “Really? You are just going to sit there, fully dressed, watching me?”

“I should think your ravenous appetite would have you dressing to go down for dinner.”

Her head bobbed now as she walked toward him. “Oh, I have an appetite alright,” she said as she reached down and began to unhook his belt. “I think it’s one that only you can sate.” Her fingers deftly began unlacing his trousers. 

His hand shot out and captured one of her wrists and pulled. As she fell over him, he clamped his other hand around the back of her head and kissed her a bit harder than intended. It was as if his brain was telling him to erase any thoughts she had of anyone or anything other than him from her mind. He pulled back and stared into her wide eyes as his hand released her wrist and moved to caress her bared breast.

There was something about him, something that made her feel he was in a mood of desperation for some reason. Perhaps, her leaving him yesterday without suitable explanation was the cause. Whatever the reason, she would deal with that later. For now, it was just him, and she would let him have her however he needed. 

Her hand grabbed his shirt and pulled, popping a few of the buttons, and ripping the shirt where the buttons didn’t relent. When he sat more upright, her hands quickly moved, pushing the shirt over his shoulders. Once freed, he quickly moved, pushing her over onto her back as he loomed over her. Her hands reached down and began to push his loosened trousers over his hips, her foot hooking into the crotch pushing them down and completely free.

His hand pushed her thighs apart, and he plunged deeply into her holding her gaze with his. Byleth stared up at him her hand reaching up and cupping his cheek as he held deeply within her. What was bothering him, she didn’t know, but she did know she could help expel some of his pent-up energy. Her hips rocked as she stared up at him. A slow smile began to grow, and he lowered to press his lips to hers.

A soft purr sounded in her throat as he deepened the kiss rocked his hips with hers. His hand moved now to softly toy with her breast. “I love you, Dima,” she whispered as he pressed his head against her forehead. 

“And I love you, more than life itself,” he softly responded as he slowly pulled out of her.

“Then, where?” she pouted.

“Only here,” he responded as he settled next to her, his hand slipping down to fondle her moist folds. He moved to nestle into her neck, lightly biting her before sealing a kiss over it. 

Byleth lightly moaned while his fingers moved and encircled her clit. So slowly was he moving them, stroking, sliding in and out, only to drift over her to apply just enough pressure in the perfect spot to make her sigh in pure pleasure. Her hand sought out his hardness while she rocked into his hand as his finger pushed into her. “So good, Dima,” she cooed as her head tipped back on the pillow.

Dimitri’s groan was soft and husky as he felt her shift, moving her fingers lower to caress his balls before sliding up his hardened shaft. The way she touched him, spoke his name, the sound of her moaning in response to his touch never failed to make his head spin. For all his strength, she could easily bring him to his knees with just a touch. Her power over him was both exhilarating and frightening. 

Heady with the sensations rippling through her body as his fingers massaged and stroked her, a long and deep moan escaped her lips. His head dipped and drew a taut nipple into his mouth causing her to arch in response. Each movement he made fed her passion for him until she thought she would burst. His tongue blazed a trail up her chest, along her throat, where he claimed her lips before diving his tongue into her mouth. 

With her legs quivering as her body was on the brink of release, she moved her hand to grasp the covers in her hand, clutching them into a ball. She could feel herself breaking into a sweat as the heat rose. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Dimitri’s teeth rake along her neck. In a total release that made her buck into his hand, she gasped and grabbed his hand in reflex to the heightened sensitivity.

Moving, Dimitri slid over her and thrusted deeply into her moaning as he felt how hot and wet she was. He stared down at her, his heart nearly bursting with love at the sight of her beauty as she stared up at him. The feel of her around his hardened cock never failed to make his mind spin. A husky hum sounded from his throat as she hooked her leg around him and rolled her hips forward. 

Staring down at her, Dimitri thrusted in a powerful rhythm. The sight and feel of her as he nearly left her depths before diving deeply into her again was enough to make him lose all normal thought. Even after nearly a year of marriage, she still had the ability to make his heart and body soar. 

Byleth delighted in his powerful thrusts as he kept a steady rhythm. The feel of him sliding within her depths was a beautiful sensation. She sucked a deep breath through her nostrils as her arms wrapped tightly around him. His citrusy scent mingled with the scent of their love making. She felt herself peaking once again as he pushed deeply into her coming flush against her, grinding just enough for her to sigh in release. With a few more pumps, a slow and steady moan escaped him as he plunged into her releasing his load. Gasping a couple of deep breaths, he slowly pulled from her and dropped on the bed next to her.

Byleth turned her head and looked at him, a tear escaping her eye. She watched his brows draw together as his finger reached up captured the moisture.

“We need to talk,” he said softly. “I know there is something troubling you. Something important that you haven’t shared with me, but I believe you have with Seteth. You need to tell me. I cannot let this go any longer, my beloved. The thoughts in my head over it are…unpleasant.”

Her hand captured his, and she pressed her lips to his fingers. “I am so sorry. I didn’t stop to consider how the thoughts in my head were effecting you, too.” She smiled. “I will tell you everything this evening after dinner.”

Byleth stared up at the clear sky, as she stood on the balcony, admiring the stars. A shiver took her over as the cold Fhirdiad breeze swept over her. 

Dimitri walked out onto the balcony and wrapped a fluffy royal blue cape around her shoulders. “Do you think that one of these days, you will be used to the cold here?”

She leaned back against him as she considered his question. “Probably not.” She turned in his arms now and looked up at him. “I love you, Dimitri Blaiddyd. Every breath I take is because of you.” She drew a deep breath and pushed on. “The turmoil I have been going through lately is all because of that very reason.”

“Byleth, I am afraid I do not understand. Everything seemed fine until after your visit with Mecedes and Annette. Did something happen with them that upset you?” He stared down at her as she took a step back. “And why is Seteth the one you seemed to run to for help?”

Her breath came out in a frosty cloud as she gestured to one of the chairs. “Please, sit down, Dima.” She watched him sit down and rest his elbows on his legs as he stared at her. “Everything I am about to tell you must remain between us. You can’t tell anyone. I do mean anyone.” She watched him nod understanding and continued, “There are several things you are aware of about my life. Things like my lack of emotion when I began at the monastery, my ability to use the relic sword without it having a crest stone, and my merging with the goddess.”

Turning away from him, she stared out at the sky again and continued. “I don’t believe you know the specifics of all of those things. Why they happened, I mean.” She lightly laughed. “My existence today is because of Rhea. Actually, it is all because of Rhea.” She shook her head. 

“I don’t understand what any of this has to do with anything, By. It will not change the fact that I love you. I don’t care what any of those things from the past have to do with it.”

“Oh, but you will, Dimitri. You will.” She wrapped her arms around herself now, suddenly feeling much colder. 

“Let’s go inside.” Dimitri stood up. “It is too cold out here for you.” He took her hand and led her into their bedroom where he set a log on the fire in the fireplace to build it up for her. Turning, he watched her pace a bit before he sat down in a large, wing backed chair. He had no idea what she was getting to, but he could see it was tormenting her. “Please, just tell me what is weighing on you.”

She stopped pacing and cleared her throat. “Did you know that I do not have a heart beat?”

“What!? How can that be?”

“I was still born. My mother begged Rhea to save my life at the expense of her own. I have a pulse, but my heart does not beat. The pulse in my veins is caused by a crest stone Rhea implanted in my chest. It is the power of the crest stone of Sothis that pulses my blood. I can use the Sword of the Creator because the crest stone is inside me.” 

The habit of pacing took hold of her again, and she began to pace the spans of the balcony. “Sothis resided within me as I grew. She was sleeping and dormant during that time, which is why I did not display any emotions. I didn’t cry or laugh.” The hint of a smile touched her lips now. “She began to awaken, to talk to me shortly before you found us in Remire, and we agreed to go to the monastery with you and Knights. That was the beginning of the awakening of emotions in the Ashen Demon.”

She lifted a finger now, to stifle Dimitri’s attempt to interrupt her, and continued, “There’s more. My father was also saved from death by Rhea. He was fatally wounded protecting her from harm over a hundred years ago. She healed him using her own blood to do so, thus giving him the Crest of Seiros.”

“Wait, you’re telling me that Jeralt was a century in age?” He watched her nod. Though difficult to believe this tale she was telling, her expression and serious demeaner left no room for doubt. “I don’t…” his words halted as he shook his head. “But what does this all mean?”

“I will not age, as you will. I will not die, as you will. It means,” she swallowed to fight the tears beginning to well in her eyes, “that I will watch everyone I love wither and die while I remain unchanged.” She closed the gap between them and kneeled on the floor in front of him. “I cannot accept this. I will not do it.”

“What are you saying?”

“I went to see Seteth because he knew the way I could change this. Could tell me how Rhea extended my father’s life. He knew how I could make it so you wouldn’t leave me.”

His blue eye stared at her before shaking his head as if he was trying to shake out everything she had just told him. How could he agree to such a drastic measure? What of any children they would have? Would she stunt their natural progression of life?

“Dima?”

“I--I don’t know what to say,” his words barely audible.

“What do you mean you don’t know what to say?” She took his hands in hers as she stared up at him from between his knees on the floor in front of him. “I thought you would….” Her words halted as she looked at him. 

“This is a lot to take in,” he admitted quietly. “I need to think, By.”

“Okay. I understand.” She slowly got up, her mind whirling. She hadn’t at all considered that he would refuse her offer. She cleared her throat, before saying, “Well, now you know what I have been going through. The difference is that I have no choice.” She stared at him a moment before she felt the rise of emotion threatening to take her over. Without giving it another thought, she bolted from the room ignoring him calling after her. 

Dimitri ran into the corridor almost slamming into Dedue. “Did you see where she went?”

“She ran into your study,” he supplied. “Is everything all right?”

Shaking his head, he answered, “No, everything is not all right.” He let out a sigh of defeat. “But she needs some time. As long as I know where she is, I will give her space.” He looked at Dedue. “Please keep an eye out for her for me. I need to think.”

“Of course.”

Dimitri hesitated a moment before walking back into the bedroom and taking his place in the chair once again. His mind whirled in a torrent of thoughts. She would live on, long after him, long after their children, long after their friends. She would out live them all. He drew a deep breath let it slowly drift out his nostrils as he considered the gift of extended life she was offering. He shook his head. But what of the others? Would she just continue to extend every one of them? 

“No,” he whispered. “There would be no end.”

Byleth threw herself down on the chaise in Dimitri’s study and let her tears fall for several long minutes. Did she really expect him to just jump at this chance? If the roles were reversed, would she? She sniffed and rolled to her side, pulling the cape she still wore up around her neck. It was more for comfort than warmth that she even bothered. 

Perhaps, she decided, she shouldn’t have fled their room as she did. She pushed herself up. Clearly, he would need to time to think about everything. That is only normal. A smile pulled her lips. He just needed a bit of time to consider everything. Surely, he would understand and agree. They would spend lifetimes together.

Opening the door, Byleth looked at Dedue who had positioned a chair in the corridor and was reading a book. “Dimitri asked you to guard the door, didn’t he?”

“Actually, your Grace, he just asked me to keep an eye out for you.”

“I’m fine, Dedue, and going back to our room.” She walked over and placed her hand on his arm. “Thank you.” She smiled as he nodded to her.

Dimitri looked up from his chair as she walked into the room and closed the door. “I apologize for fleeing the room like I did.” She walked over to him and slipped her hand into his as he held it out to her. “I understand that I told you a great deal of information that is a lot to work through.”

“It is,” Dimitri answered honestly. “And I need to be sure of the consequences involved.”

“Of course,” she said as she tugged his hand. “For now, I just want to fall asleep in your arms.” She smiled at him as he stood. “Take your time, Dima. I will always be here.”

His arms tightened around her. She would always be there.


End file.
